


Sleep

by queen_of_shanath



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Camerashipping, Domestic Fluff, am i a slut for sleeping headcanons? yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_shanath/pseuds/queen_of_shanath
Summary: Miles, Waylon, and Blake have different ways of sleeping. But how? What is going through their heads during the night?





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @miles-and-waylon for posting the headcanons which gave me the idea in the first place! If you want to check the headcanons out, the link is https://miles-and-waylon.tumblr.com/post/164373960545/sleep-headcanons

Miles

It’s 2am, and Miles still laid awake. His eyes were burning and he felt eyes on him in the darkness  
He slowly slipped under his covers again, placed the book he had read on his nightstand. Waylon’s hand had been resting on his thigh the whole time, gently squeezing it whenever the other man did not like something in his dream. Miles patted Waylon’s head with a chuckle, kissed it before turning off the lights.  
But not every light.  
He knew Waylon was afraid of the dark after their adventure in the Asylum, so he left on the reading light Waylon had on his side of the bed. Sometimes Miles teased him in the morning for ‘not turning it off’, but actually it made Miles feel safe too.  
But admitting it would hurt his ego too much.  
Sometimes he wondered why Waylon liked cuddling with a corpse. Miles’ body was cold most of the time, only got a little bit warmer under the blankets. His arms and legs were wrapped around Waylon’s body.  
Miles did not mind at all, human contact in a nonviolent way was something he was longing for after the Asylum, yet Waylon’s decision to join him in bed confused him from time to time.

 

Blake

Blake gasped awake, ripped his eyes opened. He sat up in his bed, looked around what could have been the cause of the noise. One deep breath later Blake got up, walked over to the window, where the noise came from. His fear quickly dissolved in thin air, the cause of the noise was a cat sitting outside, meowing at its friend in the tree.  
He groaned, rubbed his temples before closing the window, heading back to his bed.  
Sleep was something he was not really looking forward to. Too many flashbacks came back to him the minute he hit his pillow, chasing him until something or someone woke him up.  
Miles and Waylon often joke during their morning coffee that Blake’s snoring sounds like two sawmills at once.  
The sun was already rising outside so Blake took on his robe and headed into the living room. On the way there he grabbed his phone, decided to check what happened during his few hours of sleep.  
Whenever Blake had a bad dream, his phone was his best friend. Waking up Miles or Waylon was no option, so he had spent several hours with watching cat videos since leaving Temple Gate.  
His favourites were the videos where cats get scared of cucumbers. Blake clicked his favourite video and started to watch. The cat was eating its food in peace while its owner placed a cucumber behind its back. Knowing how it  would end, Blake already had to hold back a giggle. But as soon as the cat jumped up, Blake laughed so hard tears formed in his eyes, slowly making their way down his cheeks.

Waylon

While being in Miles’ ‘dead grip’, moving was a whole different challenge. Breathing and moving was something he had to relearn after waking up. Did he mind? Not at all.  
Slowly Miles loosened his grip, giving Waylon room to get out. As soon as Waylon left his arms, Miles grabbed the nearest pillow and buried his face in it, mumbled something about ‘squeezing juice’.  
Waylon yawned, stood up after taking on his bunny slippers.  
He headed into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee while whistling a melody Lis taught him. Of course, he missed her, but knowing that his boys and his wife were safe made him miss them a bit less.  
Blake was in the living room, Waylon could hear him laugh.  
“Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake, are you watching cat videos again?”, Waylon whined. His answer were muffled laughters, so Waylon headed into the living room too.  
A few minutes later both were cackling over a video of a cat, jumping onto a girl’s head and scaring her to no end.

After another hour, the temperature in the room suddenly dropped, signalling Miles had entered it. By now, Waylon and Blake were crying with laughter, and Miles’ face was a mixture of amusement and disappointment.  
“Cat videos? For real? Come on, I know some ‘Fail videos’  which are ways better…”


End file.
